Tomorrow
by MiZZ SaHurr
Summary: It's Nessie's wedding tomorrow. How does everyone feel about it? Starts off with Edward's POV. Reviews would be wonderful!


**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own any characters.**

Edward's POV

Tomorrow would be the day; my little girl will be leaving all of us. Tomorrow, she would get married to that stupid mutt and start a new life with him. Well, I had to admit, the mutt did care for her quite a bit, and I knew no one would keep her happier, but…it's not fair. Most fathers get at least 20-someodd years with their daughters. I have had barely eight. It doesn't matter that she looks about 19 or 20, or that her mind is wiser beyond her years. It's still not fair, but I suppose that's the price I pay for having the most amazing daughter in the entire universe. A daughter who has blessed my life…yes, my life, not existence. I remember a time when I thought being a vampire was a curse, but my daughter changed all that. I always said Bella made my long dead heart beat, but I still thought of myself as a monster. But my Renesmee changed all that. Bella gave my existence a purpose, but Renesmee changed that existence into life. My sweet angel, my baby, a reminder of how much Bella loves me and how much I love my Bella. She really is a perfect mix of the two of us.

Everyone's thoughts are similar to my own right now as I hear them. Even Bella's, I'm sure, because I don't need to have her shield down to know how she's feeling about our daughter's wedding. (A/N: now these are everyone's thoughts, as Edward hears them.)

Carlisle: I remember when Renesmee was little; she would quietly come into my study. I would let her be my little assistant, letting her sort the papers into different stacks. She would always ask me questions about my patients. Always inquisitive. A few years later when she looked like a teenager, she asked if it was ok if she could volunteer at the hospital. She was always so compassionate with all the patients. I was so proud of her when she told me that she wanted to attend medical school. She has really grown up over the years. It's as if my heart is breaking as I realize my innocent little granddaughter would no longer creep into my study. We would no longer go over patient's files together. She would no longer be my "little assistant." I glance at the book I bought for her as a present.

Esme: She was so little when I first held her. She reminded me of my biological son, who I had lost many, many years ago. She hated human food, but except when I made it. When I asked her why, she said, "Grandma, you have a special ingredient in your cooking that makes it irresistible." I asked which ingredient she was talking about and her answer was my love for her. I burst into dry sobs that day. But now I will make her one last meal, not just for her, but for me too.

Rosalie: She filled the emptiness in my life. At times, I forgot she wasn't my daughter. I didn't think I was capable of loving someone so much, the way I love her. I remember how simply brushing her hair would give me all the happiness in the world. She will marry Fido tomorrow. As much as I hate him, he does make Nessie happy, and for that I can't thank him enough. The scrapbook I made for her as her wedding present is on my dresser.

Emmett: She was the best playmate I ever had. I remember teaching her how to play video games when she was much younger. Memories of me chasing her flash through my mind. "You're the coolest, Uncle Emmett." She would always say. I would give anything in the world just to hear her say that. I remember when Rock Band 2 came out and Nessie stayed up all night playing with me, just so I wouldn't be bored. I always let her beat me when she was little, because she would have the biggest smile on her face. The house would be empty without the sound of her laugh. Bella would always yell at me saying I spoiled her with too many toys. But I say she spoiled me with too much love.

Alice: She hated going on shopping trips with me. I practically bought her new clothes every week. She was just like her mother when it came to fashion. But I would promise her no more shopping trips, if it meant she would just stay a little longer. I hope she likes the preparations and arrangements I made for tomorrow. I love to plan parties, but it hurt more than I could imagine planning her wedding. But she would leave tomorrow, and I will be happy for her, because I love her.

Jasper: She taught me in a few months, what I hadn't learned in 50 years. I was always the weakest because I subconsciously wanted to be. Our vegetarian lifestyle is not something I would have called my first preference. But when she came into my life, I vowed that I would never hurt her. I would never be weak, especially when it came to her. My niece, I would never jeopardize her safety, even if it meant I would have to overcome my deepest fears. She always looked to me for comfort, but she never knew how much she comforted me. It's because of her; I am no longer ashamed of how I used to be. I remember telling her tales of the Civil War, and then when I was in Maria's army. I taught her how to play chess when she was younger, and when she was older, I taught her how to fight. After our last lesson, she thanked me for teaching her things she would have never learnt from her parents. And she wasn't talking about just fighting. I was like her window to reality, a reality Edward and Bella wanted to shield her from. But I wanted her to know that there wasn't always a side to life that was perfect. I told her I learned much more from her than she would ever know. She said no matter how much self control I had, or the lack thereof, she knew I would never hurt her, because I loved her too much. That I couldn't argue with. Chuckling, I remember mine and Edward's reactions when Jacob first started feeling about Renesmee in more than just a brotherly way. I felt the lust, and Edward read his mind, and when we told Emmett, it took everyone else to stop Edward, Emmett, and myself from ripping every limb off that dog. I feel everyone's sadness, along with my own, as we all think about her leaving tomorrow.

(Back to Edward's mind)

Yes, the entire family would certainly miss her. There was no doubt about it, and while everyone had a special place in her heart, mine was always the biggest. I was her hero. But tomorrow, she would no longer come to me when she would need something. She would go to Jacob. She would no longer ask me to sing her to sleep. She would no longer run with me, or hunt with me, or even play the piano with me. She would no longer my little girl.

Suddenly, she appeared in my door, along with her mother. Bella must be shielding her, since I can't hear what she is thinking.

"Momma, Daddy, I really need to talk to you."

"Sure, darling, what is it?" I ask. I look to Bella to see if she knows anything. She shrugs and says,

"I have no clue, Edward. She only told me she wants me to shield her and she wants to talk to the both of us together."

Suddenly, my angel, starts crying.

"Renesmee, love, what happened?" I ask as Bella puts her arms around her and strokes our daughter's hair.

"I can't do it, Daddy. I can't marry him."

"Did he hurt you? If he did, I swear, I will-" At that point she puts her hand on her mother's cheek, and Bella's shield drops. Her hand stays on Bella's cheek, and we both see the three of us through the years. Memories of all of us hunting, Nessie and me playing the piano for Bella, her various memories with her aunts, uncles, and her grandparents. She pulls her hand away. Tears continue to stream down my baby's cheeks.

"I don't think I am ready to leave my family. After tomorrow, I won't wake to eat a wonderful breakfast by Grandma anymore. No more trips to the hospital with Grandpa, no shopping with Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose. No more chess with Uncle Jasper, and no more video games with Uncle Emmett. And worst of all, no more falling asleep listening to you sing for me while Momma strokes my hair. I am not ready to give all that up. Jacob's love may be unselfish for me because of the imprinting, but mine isn't. I want to spend the rest of eternity with him I really do. But…right now, I feel as if I haven't spent enough time with my family. Especially, the two of you. I love you both too much to let you go at this moment. And I am really sorry that you had to go through with all the preparations but-"

"It's okay." My entire family said in unison. I looked and saw they were all standing in my doorway. I hadn't even realized they had come since I was engrossed in what Renesmee was saying.

"It really is, sweetheart. We only want you to be happy." Bella said.

"Plus, next time I can throw you an even grander party!!!" Alice exclaimed.

Everyone smiled. And Renesmee hugged me. My sweet treasure wasn't going to leave me after all. Everyone left to cancel all the preparations that had been made.

_All right, Daddy. I better call Jacob and tell him the wedding's off. _I let her go reluctantly. Bella smiled and I pulled her into my arms.

"Thank you for giving me such a wonderful daughter, love."

"I could say the same to you, Edward."

We sighed contently, and then Renesmee came back and told us that while Jacob was upset, he would be okay since she wasn't ready yet. Then we all went to our little cottage, and as Bella tucked her in, I began to sing her a lullaby, I composed just for her. Because tomorrow would be no different. Tomorrow, I won't have to give her up. Tomorrow, she will still by my little girl, just as she has always been.

A/N: I tried, but I think it's kinda long. I don't like it every much, so reviews would be much appreciated. No flames though please, my self esteem isn't very high as it is. Also, I need suggestions for cool vampire names for an upcoming fic I am planning on writing. Don't worry, you will get the credit if I decide on a name suggested by you, I will put in my DC. So hit the review button and I will give you a cookie. Okay, not really, but you get the point.


End file.
